vglistsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Donkey Kong, Yoshi and Wario are redirected here. 2010 * Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! (Nintendo DS) * Donkey Kong Country Returns (Wii) * Mario Sports Mix (Wii) 2011 * New Super Mario Bros. Wii Coin World (Arcade) * Super Mario 3D Land (Nintendo 3DS) * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (Wii, Nintendo 3DS) * Fortune Street (Wii) * Mario Kart 7 (Nintendo 3DS) 2012 * Mario Party 9 (Wii) * Mario Tennis Open (Nintendo 3DS) * New Super Mario Bros. 2 (Nintendo 3DS) * Paper Mario: Sticker Star (Nintendo 3DS) * New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U) * Nintendo Land (Wii U) 2013 * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (Nintendo 3DS) * Game & Wario (Wii U) * Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move (Nintendo 3DS) * Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D (Nintendo 3DS) * New Super Luigi U (Wii U) * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (Nintendo 3DS) * Mario Kart Arcade GP DX (Arcade) * New Super Mario Bros. U + New Super Luigi U (Wii U) * Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (Wii U) * Super Mario 3D World (Wii U) * Mario Party: Island Tour (Nintendo 3DS) * Dr. Luigi (Wii U) 2014 * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Wii U) * Yoshi's New Island (Nintendo 3DS) * Mario Golf: World Tour (Nintendo 3DS) * Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Switch) * New Super Mario Bros. 2 Gold Edition (Nintendo 3DS) 2015 * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS) * Mario Party 10 (Wii U) * Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition** (Nintendo 3DS) * Dr. Mario: Miracle Cure (Nintendo 3DS) * Luigi's Mansion Arcade (Arcade) * Yoshi's Woolly World (Wii U) * Super Mario Maker (Wii U) * Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash (Wii U) * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (Nintendo 3DS) 2016 * Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS) * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS) ** Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Arcade Edition (Arcade) * Mario Party Fushigi no Challenge World (Arcade) * Paper Mario: Color Splash (Wii U) * Mario Party: Star Rush (Nintendo 3DS) * Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS (Nintendo 3DS) * Super Mario Run (iOS, Android) 2017 * Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World (Nintendo 3DS) * Mario Sports Superstars (Nintendo 3DS) * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (Nintendo Switch) * Mario Kart Arcade GP VR (Arcade) * Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle (Nintendo Switch) * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions (Nintendo 3DS) * Super Mario Odyssey (Nintendo Switch) * Mario Party: The Top 100 (Nintendo 3DS) 2018 * Mario Tennis Aces (Nintendo Switch) * WarioWare Gold (Nintendo 3DS) * Super Mario Party '''(Nintendo Switch) 2019 * '''Mario Kart Tour (iOS, Android) * Yoshi (Nintendo Switch) * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey (Nintendo 3DS) Notes *: The remakes for Game Boy Advance omitted the subtitles. **: Only the Japanese version was released standalone; the overseas release was only in compilation with Puzzle & Dragons Z.